Death's View
by shatteredstar21
Summary: Ever wonder what Death thought of Harry becoming his master? welll, here's some insight


I own nothing but my own insanity... let me know if this story should have a sequal

The empty gray eyes looked at the world that he had not seen in over six thousand years. When he had gone to sleep he had left this world in the hands of his children… he had never thought that they would completely disregard his request to see that his children stay in balance. As he looked at the Monstrosity that his most beloved world had become the emptiness that defined him became discernible… and his children behind him cowered; remembering finally why they were truly afraid of this being.

You see, while he called these gods his children in reality they were his creations. He had created a vast universe with infinite worlds and had settled on this one to hold his heart. He had originally been part of a set of gods; and his beloved had felt the emptiness of their existence. He had felt her sorrow as his own and had given much to create worlds for her; to giver her joy and to watch her smile… with the creation of this world he had finally succeeded and he had felt a warmth that had given him a great joy. However aver the millennia that they had existed she had faded, eventually she ceased to exist, though she begged him to stay; to guard over their beloved 'children' the worlds until he found one worthy of taking his place.

So for many more millennia he had continued alone, he had created living beings and set them loose on many worlds, giving them free will and waiting to see one that was worthy. After a long while he had needed to rest… he had felt the emptiness would consume him without having fulfilled his beloveds final request if he did not… and so he had created his newest children, they called themselves the gods and he had given them each a different purview on this most beloved gem in his universe. After showing them their duties he had given them relative free will; asking only that they guard their planet and keep it in balance. He had slept. They had become selfish and haughty; eventually they convinced themselves that he would not awake again, and had set themselves over their mortal siblings. They had forced worship on many races and species and when they grew bored they set the races to war amongst themselves. After a long time of this they had finally grown bored and finally ignored this planet altogether… all but one god who had stayed loyal to his father. He had watched for centuries, unable to speak and unable to stop the others without leaving the purview given to him by his father, however he had found a way to do something that was within it.

After many years of watching the wars he came across three brothers and tricked them into believing that they had overcome him. To each he gave a gift. To the eldest he gave a wand that could not be truly defeated, to the second a stone that allowed him to speak again with the dead, and to the third a cloak that would allow him to hide from all: even death if he truly wished it. After he left these three siblings he sent to a seer on the other side of the island a prophecy speaking of the master of death. Many yearse passed; none managed to gather together and master the three Hallows that he had granted mankind. Yet still he waited patiently; for while he could not leave his purview as death, he could discover one who was worthy of being his master; and upon finding and identifying the master of a god they must be presented to the great creator. It was truly his only hope to allow his father his wish.

And so for over two thousand years he sat; fulfilling his duties, and watching his Hallows for any sign that a master may come. Finally after another 624 years he felt a birth; this in itself was amazing so he went to see what birth was so powerful that he was called to it; he knew that this was not a case of a mistake in the birthing progress, more a sense of similar powers… or prophecy.

He stared down at the small boy child lying in his mothers arms. He knew that none of the mortals could see him so he took his time; something about this child was off. He was quiet, yet death could sense that there was nothing wrong wih him. He observed the tiny infant longer, noticing that the emerald eyes were already sharp, though they held a gentleness in them that somehow surprised him. As he continued he watched as the child's eyes met his- and death was blown away. The power in those eyes was simply put, out of this realm. He listened as the child was named… and somehow he knew: this child was his. His final hope, his savior… his bond to this world, and he felt love well up in his cold heart. He knew many loves in his existence; he had had a beloved though he had had to take her many centuries ago and he still felt her loss. After a few minutes of grasping he found his definition of this love. This little one was his soul brother. He felt a great wave of protectiveness, though he knew he would be unable to.

He watched over his brother as he was named. Harry James Potter. He watched as he was struck with the killing curse and snarled; rebounding it off of his brother onto the fool who dared to harm him. He watched as his brother was placed into the 'care' of his remaining relatives. And he was forced to watch as they abused him and damaged parts of his mentality and emotions that he yearned to protect… but he could not. If he protected his brother he was leaving his purview; and when he- the last of the true gods gave that up then this world would be destroyed. So he watched in agony… he watched his brother be beaten, used as a slave, and starved. He could not even save his brother from the rapes that came starting his 6th birthday lest he destroy the planet and thus the same brother he wished to protect. He felt the devastation and agony his brother did, and he watched every abuse… holding an accounting within himself. And finally he watched as the man who had left his Harry here came on Harry's eleventh birthday to see how his tool had shaped up. Death had paid such close attention to his brother that he had missed much that happened around him.

He had not noticed the watchers; and so he did not know that Albus already knew about Harry's treatment. Thus it was that he expected Albus to try to improve things for his little one. He watched in shock as Harry was shoved into the cupboard and the old man sat with the monsters sipping on a cup of tea and sucking on lemon drops. He listened as he was told detailed accounts by the adults of what had happened to him, and he listened as they were given praise by the old monster. He saw red, but he forced himself to continue listening to this tale. He watched as the old man had the fat one pull the small, battered boy from his cupboard and drag him before the old man. He watched as the man looked him over frowning… and he unintentionally broke a small vase as he watched the man proceed to mind-rape his brother, forcing his way through all of his memories and reactions. He watched further as damage was done to it unnoticed by the old monster. And he continued to watch in great despair as Harry's brain had all of the information of the rapes removed; though he knew that the rapes had done great harm to Harry he also knew that they had shaped a part of him. Death wept as he watched a small part of his brother be destroyed. And in that moment he swore an oath that was within his purview. "this monster will not be allowed to die a painless death, and upon his death he will be sent to the depths of Shotall". But despite his oath his heart still ached in pain; he felt that he was useless. He did not know what had bonded him to this little one, but he loved him greatly, and he was doing nothing to the monsters in charge of his existence… he could not call this a life. Death watched as the man left and Harry, dazed was shoved into the cupboard. Seconds later the skinny woman screeched for him to come and cook. Seconds after that the fat child came thundering down. He watched as the letter was delivered to Harry and the relatives gave a great show of not allowing him to have it. He continued to watch over his brothers trials over the next years. He watched as every summer Harry was obliviated of the torments he had been put through by his relatives. He watched the deaths of Quirrell, the basilisk, he saw the events of Harry's third year. And as he watched his brother save Sirius at the old monsters bequest, he nearly wept.

Since the rape of Harry's mind by Dumbledore he had paid more attention to what happened around his brother. As such he knew that Sirius had been free secretly under Dumbledore's hold all these years. He knew that the man had been starving himself the last few months, and he knew that he had agreed to betray Harry for that freedom. He had arranged with Dumbledore to be freed if he would get into the boys emotions. He watched in wretched sadness as his brother was forced to bring back the man that had started this vicious life, and he strengthened the connection between the brother wands so that the Avada Kedavra did not overwhelm Harry's expelliarmus. He held their connection, using his purview as a focus, he called forth the spirits of those Voldemort had killed to give his little one a chance to escape. He watched as Harry told the monster about the rebirth of the other monster, and he felt more rage. It was during this rage that he realized that there was something… off about his little one; and it was then that he realized that his brother carried more than his own soul. It was then that he felt a cold chill to rival the winters in gehenna travel his spine. He knew then Dumbledore's plans for his little one. And it was then that he placed the magical mark of his earlier oath upon the old monster. Every one of his children and his reapers felt the chill and received the knowledge of the reason for that mark in that moment. And every one sent him a piece of power to grant him control until that time. Now he would know when the time came for this one… he would personally reap a soul for the first time since the birth of the little one.

That summer his attention was divided between the one being that he loved on this planet and the one that he hated most. He watched with sorrow the treatment of his brother; and he watched in satisfaction as the old man started the sequence to his destruction by attempting to master the ring Hallow… despite what the old monster thought, it was not a spell by Voldemort that struck him down, but the hatred of the god death. Death's original intention was a swift yet excruciating death followed by a swift trip to Shortall. But when the other wizard; the one who tormented his little one under oath to the monster tried to save him, he decided to allow it… sort of, all it did was lengthen the suffering of the old one. Death was unable to hide a smirk at this point. He knew his little one had the cloak Hallow, and he knew that the old one bore the wand; though he did not use it to its potential and had yet to master it despite his belief. However, he knew that the ring would stay with the old man for now… and that was what caused his amusement, for the nearer the ring was to the old monster the worse the pain would be. He saw as Harry was tortured with the quill, and he He watched as the man Sirius grew to truly love his little one, and watched as Dumbledore created a plan with the one who had slowed his death to convince the dark lord to lure Harry to the ministry. At first this made no sense… not until he saw Dumbledore hiding in a shadow cast the imperius curse upon Bellatrix Lestrange and Black fell through his veil did he understand… and he felt rage. As he watched his brother scream in pain over the man, held back by the lover of the same being. Death made a decision. He approached the soul of the confused being and made him an offer; it was accepted quickly. He and Sirius then both watched over mortals in the realm. Until Remus died Sirius would watch him as a reaper; and upon his death they would decide whether to pass on or stay as reapers. Death only made this offer for Harry; he did not like the man despite his late love for Harry. Death watched as Dumbledore revealed the 'prophecy' and instantaneously knew that it was originally false; though it was now in play. He hated these self fulfilling monstrosities.

He continued his vigil as Harry learned of the horcruxes and Dumbledore continued to watch Harry; he saw as the monster gave the redheaded girl the amortentia to feed Harry, and he watched Dumbledore's final trip with the boy that the man had betrayed so many times. He laughed hysterically even over the despair of his brother as the old man finally fell into his grasp. He swiftly delivered the soul to Shortall and returned in time to deflect the spells of his little one. It would not do to have the man who had been bound to the old man and then betrayed be killed. He watched over the next year as the red headed 'friend' betrayed Harry. And he saw how the brunette female only stayed for fear of death. He watched as Harry finally destroyed the horcruxes and killed the monster that had starred in this little play. But what amazed him and filled his heart with joy was when his brother became his master; he could find no other more worthy should he wait a million years and he was truly happy with this… though his brother was not ready to accept his role.

He was enraged and wrathful when he found that Dumbledore had been even worse if possible than he had been aware. He found that he had paid the goblins not to tell Harry of his true inheritances; Harry was one of the four richest families in the world, he was the rightful lord of six families, and he had been bound; somehow without deaths knowing his power had been blocked shortly after the marking. Harry would now never know his true power… it was sealed from him. Though Harry never found most of this out, death actually read the papers in Dumbledore's desk. The old one had many crimes to pay for; sealing Harry, the obliviations, he had paid the relatives to treat Harry as they did… though they had not been averse to it, he had paid the goblin in charge of Harry's accounts to never tell Harry the extent of his power both politically and magically, to never tell him of his wealth and his blood line traits that would have helped him. He had hidden that he had been the one who created the insanity within Voldemort. And he hid that he had done it on purpose to give him an idea into how to achieve immortality. Dumbledore hid that he had created the prophecy to rid himself of the Potters, sure they had trusted him and been loyal… but he had feared the day that they discovered his true plans in this world. As such he had used his spy Peter Pettigrew to give them up to his once student the dark lord. He had arranged it in such a way that Harry's godfather ws put into his control.

As death looked over all of Dumbledore's papers he was enraged. So much damage over the insanity of one being. But what he found that truly enraged him here was that he had had the sanction of his siblings. They had given him sanction to do these things.

Though he could not yet do anything about this, he continued to watch in sorrow as Harry wed Ginevra Weasley. He watched as without Harry's knowledge she continued to pay her family in Dumbledore's place. He felt great sorrow as he watched her take a lover and continue to dose Harry with that vile potion. He saw her bear her lovers children and claim them as Harry's. He saw how Harry loved them and felt a pang that he was tricked so. Though he saw all these things he also felt another power take interest. It was not one of the gods… in a way it was greater than them all save the creator. Magic saw how death watched over this child and gained her own interest. Finally she approached death and asked him what it was about this child that drew him… and received the complete knowledge of death on the matter. He showed her everything allowing her to feel it all through his emotions, see through his eyes, hear through his eyes. And she felt his love for this child take root.

She gave the first gift she thought of; she broke the amortentia. Now you must understand that no being is all-knowing; she was not a fate to see the future. She truly thought that if she did this then Harry would have a chance to have a true life. It went horrible wrong. Ginevra Potter came home that day from spending Harry's money and meeting her lover to find Harry sitting at the table quietly sorting through some papers. She approached him and asked him what he was doing and he told her. She blinked in shock. She screeched and screamed and him shrilly she told him that he couldn't do that; he interjected softly and she smirked at him cruelly and answered him. "You may be able to divorce me… but you cannot take the children; after all, they aren't yours."

Harry doubled over and fell into the chair behind him. Ginny however had grabbed a sharp knife without his knowing and thrust it into his heart. Harry fell over the papers on the table. Ginny acting swiftly grabbed them and threw them into the fire. She cleaned the mess and healed his corpse. Then she called the Aurors, playing the grieving wife… tney called it heart failure and ginny quickly arranged the burning. Death watched all of this, and when Harry's body was finally consumed he went to Harry's grieving soul and led him away. For fifty years he tended the wounded soul till he finally healed; though he was horribly scarred. Death explained everything to him… all the powers that had been involved in his life and what they had done to him; and then he took Harry to his father…. He took Harry to meet the creator, and Harry's presence did something that no god save death expected. Creator awoke; he listened to death, and he looked over the most beloved planet. And he was enraged.

Within moments his 'children' the gods were dead. He looked over the world again and came to a decision. He drew death aside and spoke with him about the options that he could now give to them. Death thought and asked to speak with Harry; Creator agreed. After an hour with Harry they had a decision.

Magic told Harry a great deal. She told him that there was no good or evil in her sight, but that did not mean that there was no right and wrong. She told him that she offered herself up to wizards because she liked being of use. She also told him that he could call her as he wished when he returned. She told him of the great field, where the magical chose their masters and their families. She taught him of magical etiquette and the secrets generally only taught to the pure bloods. She gave him a comprehensive knowledge of his family line… that particular lesson shocked him.

Who after all would have thought that Harry Potter was a descendant of Slytherin through the Potters. Who would have thought that he was a descendant of Morgana the Fey through his mother? And most of all; who would have thought that he had creature blood within his veins. Apparently he was an amalgamation of many creatures through his bloodlines. Elves, demons, Succubi, incubi, Lamia (through Slytherin), heck there was even a Zephyrcat and vampire in his genetics. She told him of all the schools of magic available in the world, not just the common three that were well known. There were a total of twenty, though all but six were rather pathetic. She told him of the Old ways, and the many realms that intersected. She taught him to turn his mind into a library and how to turn every memory into a book. She taught him this so well in fact that he developed a photographic memory.

Death taught Harry of the physical, weapons of all kinds, martial arts, the leading of troops. What death did not know on these matters he arranged for Harry to learn from those who had passed… after all what soul is going to tell death no?

The creator watched death, magic and Harry. What he saw made him feel a warmth in his chest. These children were the ones. He glanced to his beloved planet and despaired at what he saw. The humans had destroyed the atmosphere; they were leaving it to conquer new worlds. He looked back at the three and knew that Harry had to go back; he was the one who had a chance to save the beautiful orb known as earth. Now, you might ask why the Creator did not simply make things the way he wished… but you must remember that since his mates death he has been fading; there is a limit to what he could do. He had a promise to keep and limited strength to do it. Creator continued to watch his three most beloved children… and finally came to a decision. He would send them back to a time in the past, when they had a chance to fix things… if they succeeded then he would grant his powers to the three and they could choose the direction they wished to continue in and he would finally return to the embrace of his mate. And if they failed he would send them to a place where they could be happy. For he truly did love them.


End file.
